Por trás das câmeras: Akatsuki
by Ness-Chan
Summary: É uma comédia com a Akatuski.  :]
1. Chapter 1

Era uma noite sombria no quartel da akatsuki... De repente... Um vulto entra... Aparentemente algum membro da akatsuki... Mas, quando tira o chapéu chinês... Era um henge-no-jutsu do líder da akatsuki.

Deidara: Que q é isso? (Oõ)

Tobi: Enganei o bobo, na casca do ovoo!

Deidara: Tobi, seu animal! (u.ú)

Tobi: Qual o Assunto da reunião hoje?

Deidara: Vamos descobrir quem é o nosso líder.

Sasori: Deidara! Não confia mais em nosso líder?

Deidara: Não é isso.. É só que, eu fiquei sabendo que eu vou morrer no próximo capítulo e eu não queria morrer sem saber quem é o nosso líder.

Sasori: (cri-cri)

Tobi: Senpaaaaaaai!! Você era chato, mas até que eu gostava de você!!

Pain: Oláá gentee! Que que ta acontecendo? Por que vocês tão aqui?

Membros da Akatsuki: ...

Tobi: (olha pro Deidara)

Deidara e Tobi: SEGURA ELE!

Pain: Aaaah!

Orochimaru: Gente! Gente! Deixa ele pra mim! (;D)

Kakuzu: Seus afeminados! Se vão morrer, morram com honra!!

Orochimaru: Desculpa, gente. Cheguei atrasado e não sei.. Quem vai morrer?

Sasori: Eu, vc, Deidara, Kakuzu e o Carinha religioso alí.

Orochimaru: Antes de você morrer, posso te possuir? ( ;9 )

Sasori: Sai pra lá jacaré!

Orochimaru: Jacaré não! Cobra! (:D)

Sasori: (oõ)

Deidara e Tobi rolavam no chão quando percebem que só há eles dois brigando...

Deidara: Ops! ('o.o)

Tobi: (sussurra) Disfarça... Eu acho que ninguém percebeu! (levanta com Deidara)

Pain: Eu sei o quanto vocês querem ver minha cara... Mas ainda não é o momento!

Deidara: O quêê?! Ora mais..

Sasori: O que o Deidara quer dizer é que todos iremos morrer e queremos morrer sabendo quem era nosso líder.

Tobi: E também que podemos nos rebelar! ( õ/ )

Sasori: Tobi... cala a boca! (x.x)

Tobi: (ç.ç)

Tobi: Tio!! Tio líder!! Deixa eu ver seu rosto!! (sexy-no-jutsu)

Pain: (O.O")

De repente... Chegam mais três vultos...

----------------------x---------------------- ;D

Fim do 1º capítulo!

Oláá! Eu (Ness-Chan) e a minha amiga Acceb estamos fazendo essa fic de 'Naruto' e esperamos que vocês gostem! É nossa primeira fic juntas (grupo de fics, fanzines, etc: Hine2) e.. é pra ser comédia, mas se vocês não rirem a culpa não é nossa.. tentamos! Bjoos!


	2. Chapter 2

Garota do cabelo azul (GCA): QUE MERDA É ESSA???

Membros da Akatsuki: ...?

Tobi: ('puuf' sai do sexy-no-justu)

GCA: se continuarem se exaltando os outros ninjas que nos perseguem vão sentir seu COSMO!!

Kisame: COSMO??

Itachi: Script errado!! ('u.u)

GCA: Ops.. É que eu estava fazendo uma ponta no Saint Seiya e acabei não saindo do personagem... ('o.o) Sabem como é, né?! O salário ta curto e eu preciso alimenta cinco bocas famintas...

Tobi: Cinco??? ("O.O)

GCA: É! A minha e mais as quatro do Deidara alí.. (u.ú)

Pain: DO DEIDARA?

GCA: Sim! Aquele inútil perdeu a casa e veio se apoderar da minha me trazendo cada vez mais despesas...

Orochimaru: Deidaraa... Se quiser pode vir morar comingo, na minha caverninha... (;D) E você aproveita e fica longe dessa mocréia!

GCA: QUEM É MOCRÉIA??

Orochi: Mocréia?? Quem falo em mocréia?? Ora, meu bem, você ta precisando tirar férias! Por que você não vai num spa e deixa o Deidara comigo? (:D)

GCA: COMO VOCÊ OUSA??

Tobi: PORRADA! PORRADAA!!

Deidara: EI! Eu so de ninguém...

Tobi: Eu so de todo mundo e todo mundo é meu também! (:9)

Kakuzu: E ai, Sasori? Quer brigar também?

Sasori: Não tem mais nada pra fazer mesmo...

Pain: CALEM A BOCA TODOS VOCÊS!

Akatsuki: ... ('cri-cri')

Pain: VAMOS TODOS TIRAR FÉRIAS!

Tobi: Obaaa! Férias! (õ/)

Orochimaru: Vamos para SOUTH BEACH!

Deidara: NÃO! Vamos para a... DISNEY LÂNDIA! Fica perto do cafofo da Kurê (:B)

Sasori: GENTE! GENTE! Vamos para a... LEGO LÂNDIA! (8D)

Pain: Ai meu deus... ('u.u)

Orochimaru: Gentee! Eu vou pra South Beach com meu queridinho Deidara.. (:D)

Orochimaru: Amôôr... A gente não pode esquecer de levar o chapeuzinho chinês! Eu não quero perder meu bronzeado branco azedo! (;P)

Deidara: QUÊÊÊ?? Sai pra láá... Eu não sou seu amor e muito menos vou pra South Beach!! NUNCA!!

Orochimaru: Não adianta negar seus sentimentos.. Dei! (;D) Aliais, esse seu 'Dei'... Deu o que? (;9)

Deidara: Aaah!! Alguém pede pra ele parar?!?! ('ç.ç)

('BOOOOOOOOOOM')

--------------x--------------

Fim do 2º capítulo!

Oláá! õ/ (Ness-chan falando): Beem.. o 2º capítulo não ficou tão bom quanto o 1º... mas a criatividade não cooperou hoje... Esperamos que gostem! ;D

Qualquer sugestão, crítica, elogio... Serão bem aceitos nas reviews. Obrigada! Bjoos!


End file.
